Curse of the Eon
by Koi the Lazy Seawing
Summary: What if a girl from our world got transported to the Pokémon world and was now able to transform into a a different colored Latias. Is that her only ability now that she's in the Pokemon world? Join 12 year old Velia Aeon as she makes knew friends both Pokémon and humans. Maybe some romance along the way and finding her sister isn't dead after all. This is my very first fanficion.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did though.**

**Point of this chapter is to tell what she looks like and her characteristics. Any other characteristics you think she should have? I'm open for suggestions.  
**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**Poketch**

Chapter 1

WHERE AM I?!

"Velia wake up or you'll be late for school." someone called from the kitchen.

"OK mom, I'm up. I'm up." Someone else called back. A girl about five feet tall walks out of the room into the narrow hallway while putting her wast long silver hair in a pony tail. She is wearing black boots with black socks, jeans, a blue shirt with a gun and sword crossing on a flaming background with the saying 'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned', since her boyfriend cheated on her and she's been a little depressed for awhile, and her favorite worn out black jacket. She goes to the kitchen and grabs the carton of milk, pours herself a glass and grabs an orange when she puts the carton back. She sits down on the coach and eats then goes back to her room and gets her violin, backpack, red white and blue Mp3, mp3 charger, and headphones off her bed.

"I'm off to school now." She said to her mom as she walks toward the door with her roller blades in her hands.

"Remember our deal Velia. Make sure to-" she got cut off as Velia interrupts while she puts on the roller blades "Keep up my grades to only A's and B's, in order to get a 3dsxl and a game. I know mom." as she finishes.

"OK but do you remember about this afternoon?"

"Ummm...no."

"What am I going to do with you. This afternoon is Weapon Range day. So make sure to get home early."

"OK. I better get going or else i'm going to be late. Bye."

She rolls out of the door and says hello to her family's cats and she's off to school. Boring school that makes you just sit down and write for four hours maybe five. But plus P.E. equals six full hours of boring old school. At least there's not that much homework.

Time skip to P.E.

"Yes we get to play dodge ball." She exclaims happily

"Na I'm not in the mood I'll just be over there with Tora and Midori." says her friend Kitsune. She had blond hair, blue eyes. She was wearing tennis shoes, cat socks, shorts, a collared shirt and a green sweater.

"Oh come on you know you'll just join in later so why not do it now?" Velia complained back with a smirk because she's never wrong about that.

"OK fine I'll go see if Tora and Midori want to join as well." She said

"Then I'm coming with you so that you don't stay for more then you need." Velia says with a knowing smirk while thinking _"She's just making an excuse for her not to show up."_

"There's no reason to do that I'll be right over." Kitsune answers nervously.

"OK but you _have_ to be at the court in five minutes or else I'll be burning your books." She says with a smile.

"Oh really? You and I both know that you'd never willing harm a book like that in your life." Kitsune replied with a smirk as hers turned into a frown.

"OK OK just be there." Velia answered with defeat

"OK I'll be there when the last games starts. OK." She says back

"Fine." Velia

"Last call for anyone wanting to play the first match for dodge ball!" The teacher yells. She turns and sprints over with a smirk on her face since that's the only thing she wants to do.

* * *

After only a few minutes all of the girls, besides Velia, on each team were out since the boys and Velia are very good at dodging, catching, and/or are crack shots. The other team then makes the first move. Velia's team either catches or dodges the balls. They then throw the amo they have at the other team that's out in no time flat. Then the bell rang signaling the end of P.E.

"Violin class next." She says to no one in particular.

Skip to lunch

"Hey Kitsune. So how's that book series coming along?" Velia said

"It's awesome. Thanks for recommending it to me." Kitsune replied with glee

"OK I'll be going to get some lunch. See you." Velia says wile turning

"OK bye!" Kitsune yelled after her

_"Yes they have pizza finally" _She thought

She gets her lunch and sits down on the grass to eat while she gets her Pokémon manga book out and reads it for like the hundredth time.

"Hey Velia. I really like your icy blue eyes. Their...unique." Some random girl complemented her

"Ya they look like cats eyes." another says

"Ummm thanks I guess." She said confused. She's been getting complements about her eyes a lot lately. If it weren't for the fact that only girls say that to her then she would think that they were flirting with her.

Riiiing

"Oh come on I barley started reading." She complained

Time skip to walking home

"Man I can't wait for spring since it's too cold in winter."She says out loud.

She then hears a mew from an alleyway and thought it was safe to go look and probably find the cat or kitten. Once she takes five steps she gets a major head ache and after about ten more feet she faints from the head ache. Well as they say "Curiosity killed the cat". (sorry if bad pun)

Time skip after 2 hours

She woke up and looks around groggily at her surroundings and find that shes in a forest… _"Wait, what? That can't be right. I live in a city that has no forests for miles around."_ She thinks as she scrambles to her feet, big mistake as her head started to pound after a few seconds and falls back down. She feels something in her pockets and pulls them out. In her left pocket were two clear poke balls that looked like crystal both had a six pointed star on it but one was darker than the other and in the right pocket was a small rectangular device that looked like the Sinnoh pokedex but instead of red and black it was white and black with a blue picture of a dragon flying around a flame. She touched it with her other hand, that had a cut for some reason, and the watch suddenly said boredly in a voice that strangely reassembled Axel's from kingdom hearts.

**DNA code complete please say something for voice recognition.**

She then hears some rustling from the bushes and what jumps out is what she was never expecting to see.

"Eevee's." She said in shock as they come over to nuzzle her arm. One was a little lighter than the other like a pail tan while the other was a milk chocolate color.

The Xtransceiver then said **Voice recognition complete. I am Intro, you pokedex, clock, Pedometer, Friendship checker, Calender, I****nformative ****and Map. Tap the speak button in the top right of the screen, ask your question and I will give you the information you request. Got it memorized?**

She's in shock and doesn't know what to do besides yelling one of the first questions that crosses her mind, "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

* * *

**How's that. Any and all criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did though.**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

**Pokedex**

Chapter 2

I'M A LATIAS?!

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" She screamed and the eevee's jump in surprise. They then got to work on trying to calm her down. Ya, like that will be easy since they are smaller than her and she's having a nervous breakdown.

"Oh no, were am I. All I was doing was rolling home with my rollerblades until I went down an alleyway then… then what?" she was trying to think. "Dang it can't remember a single thing."

She stands up, dropping the pokeballs, then walks... she looks down and finds that she's just wearing ice blue boots that looked like dawns and no roller blades what so ever. She also notes that she's wearing long white socks, mid-thigh white shorts, white arm warmers an ice blue Women' Paperboy Cap with a white ribbon and ice blue rim and top, and a sleeveless ice blue turtle neck shirt. The last thing she noticed was that the shirt had a violet triangle on the front.** (just look at the cover.)** She got mad and stomped over to a nearby tree and climbed it to see from a higher vantage point. When she was about ten feet up from the ground her foot slipped and she fell. She closed her eyes and waited to land on the ground in pain, but she never did. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and couldn't believe that she was floating over the ground. She look around and found that nothing was holding her up. She reached out her hand? "_That can't be right my hand looks different_" She thought it looked like a paw. It was white on the bottom, along with the claws or something, and ice blue on top. She leaned forward to see if she could move and ended up moving forward slightly. She leaned to either side and she moved the same way. She then looked for the Eevee's to find that they were sitting down patiently. She moved to the ground where they were and landed. She ends up turning back to her normal self once she was a foot off the ground and felt exhausted. She looked at the eevee's then picked up the pokeballs and asked "Are these yours" They nodded.

"Do you like to go inside them?" They nodded.

"Ok." She then looked at the pokedex and held it up to the tan eevee.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving. Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments.**

**Height: 1' 00" **

**Weight: 14.3 lbs **

**Gender: girl **

**Category: Evolution**

**Abilities: Run Away, Anticipation**

**Level 10**

**Nature: Mild  
**

**Moves it can use are Shadow Ball, Protect, Retaliate, and Covet.**

She then moved it to the brown eevee.

**Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon**

**Height: 1' 00" **

**Weight: 14.3 lbs **

**Gender: girl **

**Category: Evolution **

**Abilities: Adaptability, Anticipation**

**Level 10**

**Nature: Impish**

**Moves it can use are Dig, Attract, Covet, and Secret Power  
**

She was amazed that they were both girl sense girl Eevee are even rarer to find then just finding an eevee. She's still in shock and can't say a single word but she then noticed a backpack and case a few feet away that looked nothing like hers. The backpack was a one shoulder and had a dragon circling a flame just like the pokedex. Same colors too, two big pockets, two medium pockets and two little pockets. She grabs it and looks inside. There was an empty picture book and camera in one of the medium pockets and a money pouch with approximately half a million dollars with a...badge case? in the other, berries in one of the small and eleven more clear crystal balls in the other, one of the big ones had a compact cooking set with utensils, human and Pokemon food and sleeping bag. The last large pocket on the other hand was completely empty.

The case was the same colors and insignia too and had all of the stuff for a violin in it along with the violin that was an ice blue that had a silver engraving, 'Velia Sigrun'.

"Well then that's quite the supplies."She mumbled to no one in particular.

**"Well ready to go." **the light Eevee cheerfully said. Velia freezes and turns her head slowly toward the eevee with a face full of shock because Pokémon shouldn't be taking like that.

**"Shh, you don't want to freak her out again do you, S******olaria**?" **the platinum eevee .

**"Sorry Luna, but I wanted to see the look on her face." **said the now named Solaria.

**"Fine, but you could of still given her a heart attack." **said the now named Luna.

"How can you talk human speech fluently?" She asks since even Meowth slurs his words in the shows.

**"Oh were not talking human speech. You can just understand us since you can transform into ice blue colored latias."** Solaria said.

Velia blinks a few times then yells "I CAN TRANSFORM INTO A LATIAS?!"They both wince but still nod. "OK now I think I get it but last question. Why am I here?" She asks hoping they knew.

**"Sorry, we don't know anything about that." **Luna said apologetically.

**"Ya sorry." **Solaria said.

**"Have you asked that pokedex of yours yet? It did say, and I quote, 'I will give you the information you request.' So do you think it will give you the answer to that question?"** Luna said bordely.

"Not yet. Lets see." She presses the button and asks "Why am I here?"

The pokedex beeped for a few seconds and then said **I am not allowed to say. It's Arceus' decision to tell you when he wants although I am allowed to say y****ou have no carry limit.****  
**

"Well that's helpful. What should we do next?" She asked Luna and Solaria.

**"~Yawn~ I'm tired." **Solaria said**_  
_**

**"I think sleeping's a good idea since the suns almost completely gone down." **Said Luna

"OK ya I think sleep will be able to calm me down and maybe clear my mind." She says as she gets the sleeping bag out of the bag that is hers now since she saw a name tag with her name on it. "Good night Luna, Solaria."

Luna and Solaria trot over and lay against her. The three of them fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**And done. So how was that? Oh and yes I did do my research. Eevee's can use those attacks. Would anyone like mega evolution in this? Please review your opinion. ****Any and all criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did though.**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

**Pokedex**

chapter 3

New friends

**"Wake up. Time to talk about what to do next."** Luna said warmly

Velia opened her eyes to see the scenery from yesterday and thought, _"So that wasn't a dream after all."_ she than groggily says, "Go away, need sleep."

**"Do you want me to wake Solaria so she can lick your face?"** Luna calmly asked.

"Sure go ahead." Velia retorted back then looked at Luna. The look on her face was priceless. It was a look of shock and the way her legs were positioned was just too funny. She quickly got the camera, snapped a pic and laughed at it.

"Now that was super funny. Anymore looks like that and I'll definitely be able to write a full book about looks an eevee can make." She said teasingly at Luna.

**"Oh so you want ****_me_**** to use swift on you?"** Luna threatened with an evil smirk on her face.

"Umm, no thanks." Velia said a bit nervous.

Solaria wakes up a minute later. **"Morning Luna."** She then turns to Velia and asks, **"and what was your name again?"**

"Oh, I don't think I even said my name before so it's alright. My names Velia."

**"Ok then, good morning Velia."** Then her stomach growls, "**I'm hungry."**

"Ok let me get the food for us and you can tell me about anything I need to know, ka."

**"Ya!"** Luna and Solaria said together. Velia grabs the bag and finds the food that has the normal type symbol (I remember from the shows that Pikachu's food container has a lightning bolt on it so why wouldn't the other food containers be the same) and got some bowls out (the bowls were in the pocket with the food) and dumped half of each food containers into the bowls. As Luna and Solaria start to eat she looked though the food pocket to find some food for herself.

"Cool theirs sour gummies, chocolate, granola bars, and some other stuff, yum." She said ecstatic.

After she had some of the gummies and granola, Solaria and Luna finished their food. She then put her trash in an extra bag that she found in the backpack and the rest of the Pokefood and bowls back in the pack after cleaning the them. They then went to go find a lake or river to sit down and relax by while Luna and Solaria told their stories.

Luna and Solaria said that they are sisters and that Luna got her name because she was born at twelve o'clock at night while Solaria was born on the same day at twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Because of that they were picked on by the other eevee's their age and they were different colored too. They were separated when they were pushed in a river and were caught by different trainers that had the same attitude.

The trainer that Luna had would blame her if they lost a battle and would take away food and have the other pokemon beat her up while she was tied to a tree as punishment. She was later abandoned by her trainer since they lost 25 times in a row. It wasn't even her fault. Her trainer's the one to blame since he picked fights with trainers with level 25 and above Pokémon.

Solaria's trainer would use wips to train her and picked fits with pokemon level 20 and up. He was going to force her to evolve into something she didn't want to one day so she crushed her pokeball and ran off.

Velia felt her anger rise once they were done with that part of their stories.

They found each other a few weeks after they got away and stayed together for a few more weeks when they were transported to a large room and heard a voice that introduced itself as Arceus. It asked just one question. **"Would you like to belong to a trainer that will be kind to you no matter how many battles you lose?"** They thought about it and made a deal, if the trainer was worth it and will be able to understand their pain, and never separate them they will stay with that trainer. A video then started to play about some of Velia's past. They were convinced that she was a good choice. Arceus sensing that they approved said that he would give them each four new moves that they wanted to use instead of the ones that they got with their old trainers. Arceus also said that the moves were going to help protect Velia and them and that more Pokémon will join them later. He didn't specify though.

She was practically speechless since they got to be chosen by _the_ Arceus to be her Pokémon. She was also exited too because more Pokémon would be joining them. She then remember their life stories and felt like she was going to cry. Luna and Solaria saw this and cuddled up to her giving each other comfort after hearing their stories. After a few minutes they broke the group hug.

"Well now that I know what happened to you I promise that if we ever see either of your trainers that I will personally give them the scare of their life, how does that sound?" Velia practically said with flames of determination in her eyes.

**"Now that sounds like a plan." **Luna said with an evil smirk, same with Solaria.

"OK now, what do we do from here? Go over to the near-" She got cut off as they heard a yell from someone or some people as they rush out of the tree line followed by a swarm of Scolipede and Whirlipede. Velia's eyes grew wide as her mind processed this. As they run past her they spin around and yell at her to run. She shrug's it off and asks Luna to use shadow ball and Solaria to use secret power on the Scolipede and Whirlipede. **"Yes ma'm."** They say together.

After a few minutes the Scolipede and Whirlipede were either fleeing or on the ground knocked out. Velia then turned around toward the two that were being chased.

One person, a boy, short light brown hair and blue eyes. He was about her height but looked a little older. He had on a white vest with a blue shirt underneath, white pants, and black shoes. The Pokémon that was beside him was an Altaria.

Another person was a girl that had long blue hair and violet eyes. Same height as her and probably same age as the brown boy too. She was wearing a red jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans with violet shoes. The Pokémon that was with her was a Bagon.

The last person had green hair down to the middle of his back in a low ponytail and blue green eyes. He was probably about six inches taller than her and a year older. He was wearing a black and white cap, white jacket, black shirt, tan pants and green shoes. The Pokémon with him was a Zorua. He could pass as N's twin.

She smirks. Their faces were priceless so she got the camera out, snapped some pics and started to giggle a little.

She then finally asked, "So, why were those Scolipede and Whirlipede chasing you?"

The brown haired guy said with a Japanese accent, "Me and my friend here were just walking around until they suddenly attacked and we bumped into this dude."

Velia raises an eye brow at that and asks "Oh really?" He nods and she just laughed at his lame excuse. "I don't believe you since Scolipede and Whirlipede only attack when they either feel threatened or angered. So care to explain the _true_ reason they were chasing you?" She said a bit evilly with a sweet smile on her face.

The blue haired girl broke under the stare she was giving them and said in an Irish accent "I stuck a fish plushy in this idiots face and he ran right into a Scolipede and then all the other pokemon with it started to chase us After a few minutes we ran into this guy."

Velia stared at them a few seconds and started to laugh. "Well now at least someone's honest."

N's twin asked, "What's so funny?"(I cant tell what accent he has on the show sooo yea .)

"What's funny is that he actually tried to trick me with a very unlikely story like that." She said in a very sarcastic tone.

The brown haired boy said "Hey, I've got a name you know."

"Oh I'm sorry but we only just meet so you didn't introduce yourselves I'll go first. Hello my name is Velia Sigrun and these are my partners, Luna,"**"Hello."** "and Solaria." **"Hi."** "I'm twelve. So are you going to tell me yours?"

The blue haired girl introduced herself first, "Hi my names Lamia and I am twelve as well and my partner here is Alt."

**"Yo."** Alt said in a boyish voice

N's twin said "Hello. My names N and I am fourteen and this is my partner Zorua."

**"Hello their."** Zorua said in a little boy voice.

_"So he is really N." _Velia thought a little stunned

The brown haired boy was a bit stubborn but after his friend talked to him about it (with a bit of threatening with fish I might add) he then said "Yo, my names Theo. I am thirteen and this is my partner Cloud."

The Altaria got a little mad and started to peck at his leg while saying in a feminine voice **"Oh so you want to play it that way mister magician."**

"OK, OK you win, her names actually Melody."

**"Hello."**

Velia tried to hold back her laugh and barely succeeded "Well it's nice to know your names. It's also a pleasure to know your Pokemon's names as well. Now if you'll excuse me I need to find the nearest town. Do you know the way?"

"Ya were actually going there ourselves. It's two miles from here in that direction." Lamia said while pointing her finger.

"OK thanks. See you around." Velia said as she turned to the direction Lamia pointed.

"Wait!" N yelled. Velia stopped and turned toward him. "Would you like a traveling companion?"

She was a little speechless since almost no one at her school asks her that _especially_ the boys "Sure...my lord." She said doing a curtsy to him.

He was a bit stunned that she called him that but remembered his manners and bowed back while saying stiffly "Velia."

"And also do you guys know which region were in by any chance?" She says embarrassed "I just arrived here yesterday and forgot which region it is."

They stare at her in confusion for a few seconds until Theo started to laugh. Velia gave him a death glare and said "I don't think you have any room to laugh Theo since I wasn't the one who came up with a _very_ unbelievable story with those Scolipede and Whirlipede."

He stopped laughing abruptly and pouted angrily.

"Were in the Unova Region. Nearest city is Driftveil City." N said amused.

"OK then let's go mister pouty pants." Lamia said while turning to where Theo and Melody were supposed to be, but they disappeared in a big cloud of smoke with only a note in their place that read-

Try and find me if you can.

"Do you need help to find him?" Velia and N asked.

"Yes actually. This is a big forest and everything." Lamia replied.

"OK I'm on it." Velia says as she gets her Mp3 and headphones out of her pocket and puts on the song Toby Keith Courtesy of the red white and blue, and walks away looking for him with Solaria and Luna trailing behind her.

* * *

She honestly thought that was fun since the last time she played hide and seek in the woods was when she was five. It was about half an hour before she puts her phone and headphones away. She then heard a familiar voice and smirked. It was Melody complaining to a certain "Magician". She then went over for Theo to admit defeat. She walked quietly forward and leaned on the tree that Theo was in and said in a very deep and evil voice "Well, well, well, what have we got here. A Magician and Altaria."

This made them literally jump onto to the branch right above them. She couldn't help herself. She laughed at their reactions, same with Solaria and Luna. She then quickly remembers to get her camera and takes a pic. Theo was NOT happy about that at all. So she made a mental note to hide her camera so he doesn't try and destroy it.

They then got to look for Lamia and N then headed off to Driftveil City.

* * *

**So how was that. Was it funny? Any and all criticism is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did though.**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

**Pokedex**

Idiotically Dum Baddies

"Almost there." Velia said as she and her companions were walking on the trail.

"Ya, I can't wait to get there to have some real food." Said Theo.

"Hey! My cooking's not that bad." Lamia said offended.

"Oh yes it is." replied Theo

N and Velia were confused about that. Theo saw thier confused faces and felt nervous. They were about to ask why when they heard a loud metallic bang from in front of them. That made them all jump. Luna and Solaria got out of their pokeballs and started to growl. When Velia saw what happened she couldn't help but face palm out of sheer stupidity.

_Man I seriously thought I would NOT have to deal with these guys. _She thought pissed off since they just ruined her day._ Well then let's give them a proper greeting shall we? _"Hey Luna, Solaria if they start to do anything just use Shadow Ball and Covet." They both nod confused. "Thanks. I'll explain later."

"Hey Batch come over here and help me." One guy said as he gets out of the van.

"Sure Cass." Batch said as he walks over to Cass.

"We need to find more Pokemon for Ghetsis or were screwed." Cass said as he climes into the trunk of their van.

"Ya but their aren't any pokemon around here. What we really need is N so he can summon Zekrom." Batch said.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Velia yelled at them annoyed.

They turn toward them and their eyes widened as they saw N.

"Oh well look whose here."Cass said intrigued.

"N how it's so good to see you again." Batch said as he got out a walkie talkie and was about to press a button until Luna and Solaria used their respective attacks to stop him.

Everyone but Velia was trying not to laugh but failed. Velia on the other hand was pretty annoyed about this.

*Cough*"Why are you laughing?" Cass asked.

"Well their laughing because I'm smart enough to stop you from telling anyone our location and your hairdo's look rather funny." She said as she takes a pic of them then continued "but I on the other hand am really annoyed. I just got here yesterday and hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with anyone until I was here for at _least_ a week but nope you just had to be here of all places. God why does stuff like this have to happen to me. I think I'm just going to call you the Yarou duo from now on." Velia said while having a hand on her hip and rubbing one of her temples with the other.

"Why you little. My names Cass/Bach." They said enraged.

"Riiight and I can understand Pokémon." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm even though it was the truth.

**"Really Velia!"** Solaria said

** "You just told them that!" **Luna said

She whispered "Just watch."

"Oh ya right. Theirs only one person who can do that and that isn't you. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be freeing your Pokemon from you and taking N. Come on out Leavanny."Bach said as he told leavanny to use sting shot that was aimed at N, Solaria and Luna. Velia moved right in front of them. The sting grabbed her instead and dragged her into a cage in the back of the van.

"If you really wanted to join Team Plazma that badly you could have just asked." Cass mocked.

Now that made her blood boil. She then said "Me joining one of the most idiotic groups in the world? Thanks but no. I'd like to keep all my dignity in tacked thank you very much."An orange crystal pokeball then appeared in her hand that had a flame on it. She looked at it curiously and then tossed it up in the air. The Pokémon that appeared had an orange reptilian body, a flame on the tip of its tail and green eyes. The Kanto starter, Charmander.

**"Hello their. Arceus sent me to help you on your journey. My name's Hestia by the way." **the Charmander said in a little boy voice as he turns to Cass and Batch **"Now let's take care of these humans."**

He uses incinerate at them that made them get knocked out. N got over his shock faster than Lamia and Theo and helped her get out of the cage. "Thanks N. Thanks Titian."

**"Can you get them to stop staring. Its getting creepy."** Hestia said to Velia shuffling her feet.

Velia finally looked at them and had to suppress a laugh. She also just had to get a pic of their faces. She did so with the flash for them to blink and stop staring then said "You know it's rude to stare."

**"Velia!"** Solaria and Luna yelled for her. She turned toward them to see they were alright.

"Solaria, Luna you're all right." She said as they run into her open arms. "Say hello to Hestia but do so quietly." She whispers to them

**"Hello."** They all whisper at once.

"Hestia this is Theo and Lamia" Still in shock they only managed a small nod. "and this is N" She pointed toward him and he waved. "OK now that that's over with…" She held the pokedex in front of Hestia and it says.

**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon****. ****Fro****m the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.**

**Gender: girl**

**Category: Lizard**

**Abilities: Blaze**

**Level 10**

**Nature: Brave**

**Moves it can use are Ember, Dragon Claw, Incinerate, and Outrage.**

"One question do you like to go inside your pokeball?" She whispers to Hestia and she nodded. "OK. Were near a town right now and I don't want anyone to attack so they can catch you so Hestia return. You too Luna, Solaria." They returned and Luna's ball turned black while Solaria's turned purple.

"Can you actually talk to Pokemon?" N asked

She just smiles and says, "If you stick around then that question will be answered in due time." She then turns around and starts to walk off to Driftveil City.

* * *

**And done. How was that? Any and all criticism is welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Poke speech"**

**Poketch**

Telepathy? Awesome!

They arrived in Driftveil City and were headed to the Pokémon center until Lamia was ran into by someone named Black with his Embore, Bo and White with her tepig named Gigi. As an apology they lead them to the market. Velia got some actual food and high potions to put in her pack while the others got some more and stuff. She wasn't actually surprised that Theo needed fifty chocolate bars.

"OK then now to get to the Pokémon center."Velia said when everyone was done shopping. They got their and left their Pokémon with Nurse joy to get checked out. While that was happening Velia went to take a shower.

* * *

(I will NOT go into excruciating detail since this is supposed to be K+ for everything except for language) She was trying to get the shampoo out of her hair when she hears the door open slightly. She already had someone in mind who could of opened the door that silent, Theo, if he is so much like the Kaito off of Magic Kaito 1412 like being a magician, scared of fish, and almost looks exactly like him. She then heard very light footsteps coming toward the shower and said in a very calm but menacing voice. "Perverted Bastards shall die if they try to spy on a girl in the shower Theo so don't even think about doing it." She then heard the door closing._ "Haha I can't wait to get revenge on him." _She thought.

She then heard Solaria, Luna and Hestia's voices in her head saying in sink **"Get revenge for what?"**

_"__Oh nothing just that Theo tried to spy on me in the shower and how are we even talking like this?"_ She thought.

**"We aren't exactly sure ****Velia but it is most likely because you can turn into Latias that is a dragon/_physic_ type****."** Hestia explained.

_"__OK thanks Hestia. W__ell I'll be logging off for a few minutes. Bye"_ Velia said since she got done doing the conditioner and needed to get out of the shower to dry off and get changed.

**"Ok Bye."** They say in unison.

She turns off the water, drys off, puts on her clothes and walks out to get her Pokémon then got a room and released everyone.

"OK now. Hestia tell us your story." Velia said to the little charmander.

**"OK then." **Hestia began. **"I lived near a volcano with my mom and dad but since It is tradition for our family to have arranged mates from the leader of our group. I was first born and had to get pared up with his eldest son that is an ****idiotic pervert. I ran off the day before we went through the ceremony since even being near him made me whant to peuk and if I had to stay with with him the rest of my life then I would kill him. I ran off to another region and was caught by a trainer that made us get our own food or beg. After a few months I got sick of it. I got my pokeball and smashed it. I then ran off." **The rest was the same except that the trainer had to be worthy _and_ a girl.

"Ya I get your point. Boys are idiots." Velia said in a sad tone."My crush of almost two and a half years didn't just break my heart he shattered it. He asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend one day but the next day broke up with me because he found 'someone better'. I just forced a smile, said good luck and walked away. After I turned the corner I ran and let the tears fall." She was crying now. "I just avoided him after that. Never talked to him either. I just gave up on loving anyone more then just as a friend." She then yelled "Why do people you love have to hurt you so much!"

The Pokemon were shocked that someone could do that to her right after he asked her out too! Hestia then said with enough venom in her voice and an enraged face to match to have a roman army run in fear for their lives **"If we EVER meet that person we'll use our attacks on him and that bitch he's with."**

She looked at them and wiped away her tears then said "OK then here's the promise from me to you, Hestia. If we ever see that trainer of yours I will personally tie him to a tree and let his pokemon do what they want to him. Now let's get some sleep."

**"Wait can you play the violin for us? Please."** Solaria asked

Velia smiles, gets out the violin and says "Sure how about Nausicaa Requiem?"

**"Sure." **Luna, Solaria and Hestia said at once with a hint of confusion.

Before she played she checked it over then grabbed the bow and began to play. The Violin worked great and everyone fell asleep by the time the song ended. Velia smiled and put the violin away then layed down on the nice soft bed and fell asleep instantly.

Little did they know that someone heard every word they said and every note she played and silently closed the door to not disturb any of the already pissed off Pokemon. The person than says to his tricky fox Pokemon "Well looks like we'll have to be kind to her so we don't break whats left of her spirit. Don't you think?"

The Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"OK. Lets get back to our room." the figure then walks away.

Time skip to middle of the night.

Velia was woken up by Solaria since she needed to use the bathroom. (aka forest)

After a few minutes in the forest Solaria finds a place to use and Velia walks away to explore. She comes to a lake and sits at the edge of it while admiring the night sky and the sounds that go with it. She then notices a rock out of the corner of her eye. She gets up and walks over to it. It was about six inches tall and pure pink. She places her hand on it and it was warm and smooth. She picked up the rock and walked over to were Solaria was waiting.

"Hey Solaria look what I found. What do you think?" She asked her.

**"****Velia you do know that's an egg. Right?"**

Velia blinks a few times and then says "Cool I wonder which Pokémon will hatch from it."

They walk back to the Pokemon center and asked nurse Joy what to do.

"Well you're a lucky one to find an egg Velia." She then places a hand on it "Its losing heat. Hold on for just a sec." She goes into the room behind the counter and stays there for a few minutes and when she finally comes back she's holding a cylinder shaped container. It looked like an incubator it had the colors white and blue with a white cushion in it. "Here you go. This will keep your egg warm so it won't die. You have to have the next nurse joy you come across to look at it. Ok?"

"Ok Nurse Joy. Good night." She said.

**"****Thank you nurse." **Solaria chirped as they walked away.

"Now that _was_ very lucky of us." Velia said to Solaria

**"****Mmmm Hm. ****Oh and which Pokémon do you think will hatch from it?" **She asked with curiosity.

"Not a clue."She said as she opens the door to their room, sets the egg next to her backpack, turns off the lights and goes back to sleep.

* * *

**So how was that? Did anyone tear up from her back story? I almost did and was writing this! Any and all criticism welcome. Please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Poke speech"**

Revenge Is Sweet

Velia woke up still pretty tired and walked to the bathroom while Theo was walking out. She glared at him and grumbled "I'll have to check every inch for cameras."

This made him visibly shiver. She just smirked.

After she was done brushing her teeth and brushed her hair into a pony tail she got the incubator holding her egg and found a place to put it in her backpack. "Hey guys."

**"Ya?" **They asked in unison.

"Do you think I should get some traps to put in my backpack so nothing will try and open it?" She said

**"Sure but try and get ones that you can easily disable."** Luna said.

**"Ya any perverts or anything else will definitely think twice before doing anything again."** Solaria said evilly.

**"Now that seems like a very funny scenario. Ha-ha."** Hestia said cheerfully.

"Nice thoughts guys I'm going to the market so I'll need your opinion for the traps. K?" She said "Now then Solaria, Luna you'll be in your pokeballs or crystals." She says as she gets their pokeballs out of her pocket and returned them. She walked out to the front lobby and saw N, Lamia and Theo talking.

"Hey guys I'm going to the market to get some things I'll be back in about an hour. See you." She said not waiting for an answer she left after she gave a smirk at Theo who flinched.

* * *

"OK now if I was a prank shop where would I be?" Velia said out loud.

**"Hey Velia is that it?" **Hestia said while pointing her nose toward a stand that says

Traps, Tricks, and More Galore.

"Yes it is. Thanks Hestia." She whispered affectionately.

**"Any time." **Hestia says.

She runs over to the stall and looks at some of the things there. There was a small mechanism that spews hair dye that can't come off for a week and comes in a verity of colors, some shockers that can shock someone into unconsciousness; they also had some slime bombs. They had some other stuff but that was enough she got five of each then went to a booth that had something that will give him nightmares for life.

"OK off to the Pokémon center we-" She started to say but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and finds a complete collection of accessories for Pokemon like brettes and a few other things but were mostly scarves._ "I could get those for everyone."_ Their was also two friend ship bells, a few shrink containers and a set of TM's with some doubles._ "I could probable get those for the others to use." _"Excuse me, can I get the accessories, friendship bells, three shrink containers, and the set of double TM's" She asks in a calm voice and expressionless face. Some people here would definitely try to raise the price.

"OK then, the accessories are 4000, friendship bells would be 3000, tree shrinking containers are 3000 and the double TM's are 15000. That would make it up to…" He got a calculator out and started to type the numbers but she beat him to the punch.

"24000." She then got her money pouch out of her backpack and got out the money. "Here you are." She then put the stuff in the respected pocket. "Thank you."

She had a really big grin on her face as she left.

* * *

When she got to the Pokémon center the others were looking away from her and she couldn't resist. She started to sneak over to them while getting the other thing she got and made sure it was in the hand that was on the side Theo was on and set the none empty hand on N's shoulder and the other hand on Theo's with the thing right in his face and then stuck her head in-between Lamia and N at the same time and said "BOO!" N and Lamia yelled in surprise while Theo screamed in terror that one single word "FIIISH!"

"HA HA HA man that was the best reaction yet." Velia laughed. She then turned to Theo who still had the look of terror on his face that she gladly took a picture of. "Call this payback for last night pervert." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face. She then turned toward Lamia and N "Shall we go?"

She nodded then looked at Theo and to her amazement he was looking at Velia, not the fish plushy, but her with fear in his eyes.

She was confused by the label she put on him and asked "Why did you call him that Velia?"

"Oh no reason just that he tried to spy on me in the shower. Caught him red handed. Ain't that right Mister Magician?" She said the last part toward Theo then said to everyone. "Now let's get a move on to Nimbasa. We should try and get a little ways into the forest by night so we can camp." She walks to the door with Edna walking behind her.

N, Lamia and Theo were dumbfounded by her quick change of expressions and say in sink "Scary."

* * *

They got on and off of the Driftveil Bridge and were about ten miles away from Nimbasa City when Theo thought it would be fun to take a peek at what was inside Velia's backpack. Well it was funny for her but not for him since he tripped one of the hair dye prank that she gladly took a picture of. He was steaming mad and Melody thought that using rain dance would wash away the color and cool him off.

"Hey Melody let me tell you something. The hair dye will not come off for an entire week so that is practically useless." Velia says with another triumphant smirk on her face. "There's also another type of trick on my bag and I have some slime bombs and the finny thing here so don't try anything."

He had that look of horror on his face again. Lamia was amazed that she could do something to him before he did something to her.

"Oh I almost forgot." She gets out the accessories and Luna and Solaria's pokeballs "Come on out girls."

**"Hello what do you need?" **Solaria asked

**"Hello Velia what do you want?"** Luna

"Hey their girls guess what I got." She moved the accessories in front of everyone and says "Pick one."

**"Sure."** They said in sink then said separately

**"I chose the dark purple scarf with the red gem."** Solaria practically yelled as she grabs the colored scarf.

**"I chose the blue flower beret." **Luna said as she grabs hers**.**

Velia happily obliges and turns to Hestia when she hears her calmly say **"I'll get the green bag." **while grabbing it and putting it on. The bag looked like a messenger bag. and looked a bit to big for her but she'll evolve into it. She then remembers something else. She turns to Lamia, Theo and N and says "Guys release your Pokemon so they can pick one too." they nod and lets the rest of their pokemon out.

Theo had two other pokemon that were an Alakazam and Slowbro.

"These are my other Pokemon." He points to his pokemon "Hocus and Pocus."

**"Hello."** They both say in guyish voices.

Lamia then lets out a Cyndaquil, Persian, and a Flareon.

"These are my partners. Flame, Ruby, and Flare."

**"Hello."** Ruby said in feminine voice.

**"Yo."** Flame and Flare said in boyish voices.

N had a Braviary, Glaceon, Leafeon.

"These are my friends. Braviary, Glaceon, and Leafeon." He points to his Pokemon one by one.

**"Hello."** Glaceon, Leafeon, and Braviary say in boyish voices.

"OK then. Hello everyone. My name is Velia and these are my friends. Solaria, Luna, and Hestia." they say hello and she continued "I have something that you guys can have." She moves the box of accessories towards them after she grabs a thin baby blue ribbon.

Hocus didn't chose any along with Pocus but Melody chose a pink scarf. Glaceon chose a navy blue scarf, Leafeon chose a dark green scarf, Zorua chose a neon blue scarf and Braviary chose nothing. Flame didn't pick but Alt chose an orange visor, Ruby chose a brown bow, and Flare chose a dark blue scarf.

They grab their chosen accessories and have their respective trainer put them on.

"OK now let's make some food." Velia goes over to her backpack and puts the rest of the accessories away. She then gets the cooking equipment out "Can any of you go gather some big rocks and sticks?"

"Sure." Lamia and Theo said and headed out to gather some.

After a few minutes she asks "So any questions you have to ask your Lordship."

This surprised him and he stuttered. "W-What would ever g-give you that idea."

"Oh nothing in particular except you've been quiet for awhile and your brows are furrowed. So what do you want to ask?" She explained

"OK fine you win. I wanted to ask what else you got from the market, how you got an egg, and another question that popped into my head, how did you know my title?" He asked

"Oh well I got a bracelet and a complete set of TM's that I don't know that to do with, two friendship bells that I still have to give to Luna and Solaria." She explained as she gets the bells out "Hey Luna, Solaria come here a moment." They walk over to her and she holds the bells in front of them and says "These are called friendship bells and help Eevees evolve into Espeons during the day and Umbreons during the night. Would you like to evolve into one of them?" They both nod and Velia puts the bells around their neck. She then continues "I got the egg last night when Solaria needed to use the forest but I still don't know which Pokémon will hatch from the egg…How did you even know I had the egg in the first place?" She asked

"Oh um Zorua here wanted to play hide and seek last night and ended up in your room looking at the egg curiously." He said a bit nervously.

She looked him over and something showed he was lying and glared "I don't appreciate being lied to." He gulps "Tell me the truth."

"Well I sort of looked into your room while you placed the egg on the ground so."

This time he told the truth and she smiled "Thank you for you honesty. Hey Zorua can you make sure he doesn't do it agian?"

**"OK."** Zorua said.

"How did I know your title? Well that is another one of the mystery's that you'll have to find out for yourself." She said

"OK so anything else you know about about me?" He asked

"Yes actually I can even put it in story form...When N was young, he was orphaned and left in the woods; here, he was raised by Pokémon. One day, Ghetsis came, claiming to be his father, and raised him to be king of Team Plasma. As a child, he was raised together with Pokemon and was isolated from humans. Ghetsis would only let N see Pokémon that had been hurt by humans. The Seven Sages educated him in many subjects."

He was shocked right then and Velia took a picture.

"Were back!" Lamia yelled with Theo walking behind her.

"Oh good, drop the rocks and sticks over there." She pointing to the spot in the middle of the clearing. When the rocks and sticks were all on the ground She dug out a small pit and put the rocks around it and then had Hestia light it with Ember. She got the container holding the cooking supplies out and placed the grate over the fire "OK now what do you guys want?"

"Steak." Theo said drooling.

"Soup." Lamia said.

"OK soup it is."

"Ok. Sounds good." N sounded relieved

"Hey why not steak?" Theo complained

She turns toward him and said in a bored voice "Because I don't have any and N over their looked like he was going to puck once you said steak." She turns back to the fire. "Hey N can you get my bag for me?" Velia asked paying attention to fire.

"Sure but what about the traps?" he asked nervously.

"Oh those only work on wild Pokémon and perverted magicians who try to open it." She said casually.

"OK then." He walks over to her pack and sets brings i back over to wear she was

She gets the pot and gets it ready. She then puts some broth in it with carrots, peas, corn, parsley, and some other seasoning. She puts the lid on the pot and stands up. She turns toward everyone and was about to ask if they should play a game before she heard someone coming into the clearing behind her. She turns back around and sees some dud that looks like someone she never wanted to talk or see again. It was someone that looked almost exactly like her ex-crush with some girl behind him.

He was shorter then her by a couple of inches with brown hair and eyes while wearing a green jacket, blue jeans, white shirt, and red shoes.

The girl was a red head with brown eyes and wearing a red shirt that ended down to the middle of her stomach, a skirt that was _way_ to short, and dress shoes that probably made her have blisters on her feet.

Velia then quickly covered up her shock with a look of confusion on her face and said "Hello. What would you two be doing out here?"

They were surprised that someone was their before them for some reason and the dud yelled in a mean voice "Oi what are you idiots doing in our spot!"

This made everyone mad. The first person to lash out was of course Theo. "_Your_ spot. This is _our_ spot ya dumbass."

"No this is our-" He cuts himself off when he sees Velia and then walks over and stops right in front of her and asks in a seductive tone "Who might you be? An angle who might have come from god himself to please me? My guardian angle what is your name?"

Velia had an annoyed face as she punched him in the gut, grabbed his hand, twisted it, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He curled up in a ball as she dragged him to his girlfriend, threw him at her feet, and said in a voice that left no room for argument "Keep him on a tighter leash next time. Also get out of our campsite_ right now_."

The girl frantically nods and grabs her boyfriend's hand and drags him away.

Velia then walks back toward the stove and says to the others "As I was just about to say before I was so _rudely interrupted_. Any one up for some friendly competition?"

They look at her with aw and fear that she can do that. Strangely Theo's the first to talk "What kind of friendly competition?"

"Oh nothing special just hide and seek. So any one up for it?"

"Sure what are the rules?" Lamia asks.

"Rules are simple. No help what so ever from the people you found and Pokémon unless you are signaling finding someone. First person to be found is it for the next game. You have eight minutes to find the last person or you lose. Oh and you may NOT change hiding places once you find a place unless it's an emergence. Easy right?"She said with a grin

"Easy." Theo said.

"Good because you'll be it first." Velia said

"Why am I it?" he asked

"Because you talked first." She said back

"Oh great way to find out whose it first. So how long until we eat Velia?"Lamia asked

"We have about an hour. So Theo put this blind fold on and count to fifty. Our pokemon will look after the campsite so don't worry. Theo ready?"He nods "OK...Ready...BEGIN!" She yells for them to sprint toward the trees to find a hiding place.

* * *

**How was that? Do you like the rules to hide and seek?Any and all ****criticism in welcome.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Poke speech"**

A Race Against Time

Velia was running through the forest looking around quickly since Theo was probably done counting by then. Speaking of which she never said that their Pokémon could warn them when the person who is it is done counting. She smirked. _"Hey Guys you their?"_

**"****Yes we are." **Solaria says

_"__Is Theo done counting?"_ She asked

**"****If I tell you aren't we breaking your rules?"** Luna said in an amused tone

_"__If you remember I never said that your Pokémon couldn't warn you when the person who is it is done counting." _She said

**"****Fine you win. Yes he's done counting." **Hestia said.

_"__Thanks."_ She said as she found a hole in a tree that looked abandoned.

She then climbed in and waited. It wasn't long before the first signal was to be heard or seen. "I bet that was Lamia." She waited about five more minutes until the second signal was heard. "And that must of been N just now." She shrugged. She was about to check the time until she saw what looked like a beaten up Zorua that had red eyes looking frantically around._"Hmm it's probably looking for its trainer or an item. Ya it probably has a trainer already since it's very rare so I can't do anyth-."_ Her thoughts were cut off as something hit the tree and she almost fell out "What the hell was that?!" She yells in surprise. She looks out of the hole in the tree and sees a Watchog rubbing its head while staring at the Zorua determinedly as a Liepard jumps out of the bushes behind it. She then hears voices that she hopped she wouldn't hear for another week. Bach and Cass. "God why them? Why now?" She silently complained.

"Well now we finally get to catch that rare pokemon." Cass said.

"Ya that's a good thing since the boss has been needing more pokemon for research for awhile now. Watchog use-"Bach never got farther than that because Velia then jumps from her hiding place turning into latias, picks up the Zorua and flys off.

She didn't get very far though as the Watchog jumps up and punches her in the back sending her down to the ground and making her turn back to human. She then trys to scramble to her feet but the Liepard pounces on her back. She was still hanging on to the ralts that had a vice grip on her shirt now. All she needs do is get away before Bach or Cass get over their shock and gets her and/or the Zorua.

* * *

Bach and Cass were staring in shock.

"Was that girl a pokemon just now?" Cass mumbled to herself.

Bach was in the same state but got over his shock quicker then Cass "I think we should hurry up and knock her out before Liepard is thrown off of her or her friends come looking for her."

"Right." Cass says with a smirk under her mask as she gets a rag and some Chloroform then walks over and kneels in front of Velia and says "Now be a good girl and breath in."

Velia saw this coming and took a deep breath right before the rag touched her lips, held that breath and pretended to struggle. After a quarter of a minute she closed her eyes and had her body go slack.

"Well then that was quick. Liepard return." Cass said

"Ya. Which would mean we have some time to move her to the truck. Watchog return." Bach said as he walked over to Cass.

Velia then took that as a signal to jump up and run to the trees but as luck would have it she breathed in some chloroform and had to groggily jog to the trees but then falls on her knees leaning up against a tree with her chest and throat hurting, some bruises, and a bit of blood coming from her mouth_"If I'm allergic to the chloroform then I'm as good as dead."_

"What the hell! She should of been knocked out for at least half an hour!" Cass yelled with rage.

"I guess she was just pretending to be knocked out so we would call our Pokémon back and have our guard down! Well looks like she can't even get up, lets get her." Bach said to Cass. They then start to run toward her but then heard some voices.

Velia raises her head at this and smiles.

With Everyone else

"Velia were are you! The eight minutes are up! Dam it if this is pay back for trying to pep on you in the shower you all ready got me with the hair dye trap! Neon pink is the best color you could of used!" Theo yells out to her.

"Good for you Theo. Your finally admitting to it." Lamia said while smirking

"Can you please stop talking for five seconds! I just heard a pokemon call for help over here and I won't be able to hear it again if you guys keep on talking." After N said that they shut up immediately in confusion "Thank you. Zorua can you show me the exact way that it came from?"

**"Zor."** The zorua said as a yes and hops off his shoulder and runs to the direction the pokemon was.

"Zorua wait up!" N called out as the he and the others followed

**"Zor zoru zo!"** The zorua called back in a frantic voice that could only mean hurry.

They sprint over to were Zorua went and found the Team Plasma duo Running to a kneeling figure that Zorua was running up to. They then new that something happened. N ran over to the figure while Theo and Lamia tackled the duo to the ground. As N got closer to the figure he notices it was a girl with long silver hair in a pony tail. After realizing this he shouts "Velia are you alright!"

Velia turns her head toward N and gives a tired smile that quickly vanishes when she falls backwards. N frowns when he see's the blood coming from her mouth and notices that Zorua's sniffing at something she's holding and runs faster. He stops running in front of her and noticed that she wasn't the only one injurer. Their was a Pokemon he recognize as a Zorua. N kneels down and asks "How bad are you both injured." She opens her mouth to answer but no sound came out. She then put up three fingers and points to herself. She then puts five fingers up and points to the ralts. "_That can't be good"_ he thought then said "I'm going to carry you and Zorua to the pokemon center to get you two looked at. OK?" She nods and faints. N then picks her up bridal style and calls out to Theo and Lamia "Just get info from them, knock them out, tie them up and leave their pokeballs a few feet away from them then go over to the camp and bring all our stuff to the pokemon center. Oh and DO NOT look in her backpack." They nod and N turns to Zorua "Can you transform into an Aerodactyl?" Zorua nods and transforms. N then climbed on and Zorua flew off toward the nearest pokemon center.

* * *

"All most their Velia. Almost safe." N said to her after he sees the town over the horizon. He checked both hers and the Zoruas pulses. Hers was a bit quick but the Zorua was a bit slower then his liking. "Zorua hurry." **"Zor"**

With Lamia and Theo

They both nodded their heads and once N was gone they look at each other then looked at Bach and Cass and smirked evilly "What were you doing."

"Nothing what so ever." Cass said in a cold voice.

"We weren't doing anything besides going to see how that girl was." Bach said.

Theo then said in a threatening voice "Look we don't have time to play games right now. Our friend could be in the emergence room for all we know and we would like to go pack up our camp and tell the our pokemon so we can get over their quick."

Lamia then took this as a sign to get two knives out and points one at each of their throats and growled "Tell use right now."

Bach and Cass thought about it and realized that they probably don't have any pokemon with them and smirks. They then say "Come on out Watchog, Leavanny/Liepard!"

Lamia and Theo were more then surprised that they could do that with knives at their throats while their pokemon were mad and Watchog gave Lamia a flamethrower to the face, Liepard giving a dark pulse to Theo's chest knocking them out instantly and Leavanny using string shot to tie them up.

"OK. Now lets tie them to that tree and go get that Pokemon and maybe that girl too." Cass said as she walks over to Lamia and Theo with a long rope.

"Ya and cover their mouths with duct tape too." Bach says a bit evilly and walks over to them and puts the duct tap on their mouths recalls his pokemon and him and Cass climbed on to Liepard and road off to the pokemon center as they called someone.

Back to N

He landed in front of the pokemon center and jumped off of Zorua as he turned back and ran strait for the doors and calls "Nurse Joy this Zorua needs your help!"

Nurse Joy sees him and was about tell him to slow down but once she saw Velia and the Zorua she said "This way quickly!" as she jogged to emergence room. Once they get to the benches N sets Velia down, grabbed the Zorua from her arms and ran inside to set it on the table. He then walks out of the room and walks to Velia to see how bad she was injured. She didn't look that bad on the outside but he didn't know about the inside. He just had to wait for her to wake up.

**"Hey N, I smell something outside. Do you want to go take a look?" **Zorua asked.

"Sure but just a quick look." N replied while standing up.

They walk to the door to find all of his and Velia's pokemon outside with her backpack.

_"What are they doing here?"_ N thought as he walked up to them. Solaria ran up to him holding something in her mouth that looked like a sleek black box and Luna dragging Velia's violin case with Hestia helping behind them as they ran up to him looking frantic. "Don't worry Velia is in the center sleeping. You can go find her if you want." After he said that they sprint into the center. He turns to his pokemon"Do you know were Theo and Lamia are?" They all shock their heads. "OK. Were are their pokemon?"

**"They went looking for them."** They all said.

N was about to ask something else when he sees a Liepard running toward them with two people on its back wearing a hat with an X. The Liepard runs up to them and the two people on its back get off and walks casually to the center. He saw them and felt his rage go over the top. He walked in front of them and growled "What are you doing here."

They stopped and Cass said "To get our pokemon healed. What's it to you?"

He glared out of anger and growled "Does healing your pokemon include kidnapping a Zorua and maybe a girl too?"

"What would ever give you the idea that its a kidnapping?" Bach asked.

"Oh no reason except that my friend was injured from saving a Zorua from you." N said with ferocity.

"Oh sorry but that wasn't us. We were just going over to her to see if she was alright " Cass said bored

N's glare deepened and said "Nurse joy is in the emergence room right now and can't help anyone so leave."

"Sorry but we still have business with her." Cass said

"No you don't. Now leave!" N said with all of the ferocity he could muster. At this time N's pokemon moved behind him. This intimidated the duo a little.

"Actually our boss would like to see her." Bach said

"She's staying here along with that Zorua. Now go away." N said calmly

"That wasn't a request." Cass said as a helicopter could be heard in the distance. N's eyes widened.

_"Dam it I don't think I can do much against them with Getsis coming."_ He thought.

**"N, we'll fend them off while you go check on your friend and that Zorua. Ka?"** Braviary said.

"Fine." N whispered to his Pokemon as he turned and went to go see Velia and the Zorua.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

_"Telepathy"_

**"Poke speech"**

**"Pokedex"**

Pissed Off

N runs back inside the center to were Velia was and found that she was awake cradling the Zorua in her arms with her other pokemon around her and Solaria had the box at her feet. N then slowed to a halt and heard her humming to the Zorua. He then clears his throat "Ahem."

That surprised them while it scared the Zorua. Velia than had to calm it down by saying in a soothing voice "It's OK, it's OK. No one is here to hurt you." it calmed down after a minute.

Nurse Joy came towards them with a stern look on her face and said with an equally stern voice "How could you let a pokemon that only hatched five days ago train like that. I should report to the heads-"

She got cut off as Velia said "Wait this Zorua was hatched only five days ago!*Cough*"

Joy then said with confusion "You didn't know?" N and Velia both shake their heads "How could you not know!"

This time N spoke up "We didn't know because this Zorua isn't even ours."

This little bit of information shocked Joy because the Pokemon was and still is injured from the beating it took. "Then why is it here?" she then asked.

Velia then said with a disgusted tone in between coughs "Why *Cough* don't you go ask the Team Plasma Grunts *Cough-Cough*Bach and Cass. *Cough* They should be able to answer a bit better then us because *Cough* they were the ones that were attacking this Zorua. *Cough-Cough* I just saved it when they almost caught it.*Cough-Cough-Cough-Hack*"

"Velia are you OK?" N said concern.

"*Cough* Ya." she replied

Nurse joy was worried about Velia but was infuriated by what happened to the Zorua and was about to ask were they might be until she heard the Zorua cry out.

**"She's hungry Velia." **Solaria said.

"Nurse Joy can you go get some pokemon food. It must be hungry." Velia said as she sets the Zorua in a sitting position.

"OK. I'll get some but while shes eating we'll be having a talk." Joy said as she walked away.

After she turned the corner Velia asked N "So wear are Lamia and Theo?"

"I don't know. Last I saw them they were holding Cass and Bach to the ground." He replied

"Well lets hop they don't take long.*Cough*" Her and N heard foot steps coming toward them. They look at the direction and found that Nurse Joy was walking toward them with Lamia and Theo behind her. "And speak of the devil.*Cough*" Velia said with a smile.

"Hello there Velia. How are you feeling?" Theo asked.

"Just fine thank you and you?" She replied

"Were both fine." Lamia said as Velia grabs the baby pokemon food from nurse joy and sets it in front of the ralts.

The Zorua sniffs it and then looks at Velia. Velia gets what she was trying to ask and says to the Zorua. "Oh you eat it like this." grabbing a piece of the food and takes a bite. "Mmmm chocolate flavor." She then picks another piece and holds it in front of the Zorua to eat. "Try some. You'll like it."

The Zorua looked at the food at her then back at the food and takes a bite. "Yuum"The Zorua says in delight and then grabs the piece in her hand and then gulps it down. She then starts eating from the bowl. As that was going on Velia looks at Lamia and Theo to asses if they really are OK. Theo looked OK but Lamia had a few burns. Velia took a closer look at them.

"Why do you have tape marks on your mouths?*Cough*" Velia said as she narrowed her eyes.

Theo rubbed the back of his head and said "They called out their pokemon, knocked us out and tied us up."

"And were are your pokemon?" She asked as she turns back the ralts as she starts licking the bowl.

"They are outside with N's." Lamia answered

"Good." Velia said as she takes the bowl away from the Zorua and hands the bowl back to nurse joy.

"OK. Now that that's out of the way. Velia do you have any idea of what I'm going to tell and/or ask you?" Nurse joy said to Velia

"I have a feeling that it's about the Zorua right?*Cough*" She replies.

"Yes that's exactly it. This Zorua has lets say...thinks of you as a family figure and may not want to leave you. So if you could you could-"She got cut off by Velia

"*Cough* It's up to her." Velia turns her head to the Zorua and asks "*Cough*Would you like to come with me?"

The Zorua looks at Velia and nods her head. Velia smiles back and asks "Would it be OK if I call you Charna?" The Zorua smiles and nods again. "OK Charna." She then gets one of the crystal balls out and holds it out her. Charna moved the ball Velia's leg.

"Do you not like to be in the pokeball?" N asked Charna.

"Yes and no. I just can't be caught for some reason. I also want to stay with sis and bro." She replied. N and Velia had a light blush on their faces. Course Velia got her camera out and took a pick of N but her eyes widened as she realized Charna actually talked just like a human.

"How did you talk like a human Charna?"

Charna lifts her head "Oh, I taught myself. I also taught myself this." Charna lets go of her leg and jumps in the air transforming into a five year old girl with black short layered hair cut with a big red bow on the top of her head and red eyes. She was wearing a mid thigh black skirt, black short sleeved shirt, black knee high socks and red shoes and gloves. Charna also had an earring. The base of it was a red five pointed star and a black water drop charm that dangles.

Everyone was speechless but Velia smiled and spoke first. "Wow Charna your very talented but why didn't you transform when Bach and Cass were chasing you?" even though she was shocked and felt like hugging Charna and never letting go _"It couldn't be. She looks almost exactly like her. NO don't think about her." _

Charna rubs the back of her neck "I didn't think about it at the time. I was to focused on looking for Arc that I forgot."

"Are you like me?" Velia whispers and Charna nods "And how do you keep your transformation from going haywire?"

Charna whispers back "My earring." Velia nods

_"OK so shes a human but can just turn into a Pokemon but is pretending to be the other way around." _"Can you turn back? If those idiots are outside then we don't want them to know what you look like in your human form. Ka?"

"OK." She transforms back into a Zorua and hops into Velia's arms.

"OK then." Velia said as she held her pokedex out to Charna.

**Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. ****Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child.**

**Height: 2' 04"**

**Weight: 27.6 lbs**

**Gender: girl**

**Category: Tricky fox**

**Abilities: Illusion**

**Level 5**

**Nature: Naive**

**Moves it can use is Dark Pulse and ****Pursuit**

Lamia was about to ask something when Solaria chirped at Velia and moved the box it had closer to her. It was about four and a half inches in length and width, three inches in height and had a letter on top. Velia grabs it and opens the letter first. It read-

Dear Velia,

I made this for you because I knew you were going to get in trouble. It is very special. Read the directions to understand how this works and don't worry about the police. The permits that say you can use this by law are in the box and yes the permits really are legit.

From,

Arc

P.S. This will keep you from automatically transforming

_"Wow. Great cover up name Arceus." _Velia thought as she got what he was saying. In the box was something very unique and that there is only one in the world. She also doesn't have to worry about the police locking her up. She grabs the box holding it and opens it to find a crimson red chain bracelet that has a silver charm with a Latias symbol. She was confused so she grabbed the directions. The directions said-

In order to use this hold your hand in the air with it on and say/think either gun or sword. To change the length of the sword just say short, long or small. For it to turn back say/think brace.

Velia got it now. _"So it's magic." _She than looked at the pictures that go to each weapon. The gun was a crimson red and silver Browning Hi-Power that had the symbol on the right grip plate and the sword was a broad sword with a crimson red hilt and pitch black leather handle that had the symbol in the center of the cross-guard.

_"Cool!" _Velia thinks as she looks for the permits. She finds them and looks them over and smirks. After she picks up her backpack, Violin and Charna she turns toward N and asks in a very threatening voice and glare to match "Where are Yarou duo at?*Cough* I'd like give them their dew's to hell.*Cough*"

N said a bit nervously "Who... Oh them. Their out front maybe with Getsis too."

Velia than smiled at him, said "Thanks." and ran off to the front with her other pokemon and everyone else trailing behind her._ "Ooooh I am going to give them__ their dew's to hell all right. They won't even have to talk because I am beyond pissed. T__hey were going to use Charna for some-" _She was at the doors now and was about to open them when N stopped her and cut off her train of thought "What!"She yelled at him when she turned around and started to cough.

N was surprised that she yelled _"She must really be pissed."_"If you go out their they'll try and get you and/or Charna."

Velia thought for a minute then said in a calm voice "I don't really care if they go after me right now because I am beyond pissed. Charna is only_ five days old_ and they were going to use her for bloody RESEARCH!*Cough-Cough-Cough-Hack*"

N then said "Research? They were going to use her for research?" Velia nods and N glares "Oh now they really do need to pay their dew's."

Everyone including Velia's pokemon heard this as well and had the same feeling about killing someone. They all turn toward the door and walk out with looks that could literally kill.

* * *

**Done. ****Please review your opinions.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Allergic Reaction

They walk out of the Pokemon center to find that all there Pokemon were OK and a helicopter had just landed with a man about 6' 06" feet tall, red eyes and gray-green hair. He was wearing a cape that had eyes and holding a staff. This man was Ghetsis.

"Hey N can you stay here with everyone and make sure no one interferes*Cough*. OK?" Velia explains with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she starts forward.

"OK but stay safe." N says as he turns around "We all need to stay here." They all nod

_"They are going to wish they never messed with Charna and they ever meet me."_ She thought as she walks toward the helicopter with the bracelet around her wrist.

With Plasma

Ghetsis turns to Batch and Cass and says "Well. Were is this transmorphic girl you were telling me about."

Cass spoke up first "She's in the center along with N and that unknown Pokemon."

"Well then what are you waiting for. Go get her and bring her to me along with N." Ghetsis demanded

"Yes sir." They salute and turn to find them all giving them death glares.

"Ummm. That would be them sir." Bach said nervously.

"Oh and which girl would be the transmorph?" Ghetsis says

"The one with white hair, holding the Pokemon and is walking toward us." Cass replies

"Well then lets go meet her." Ghetsis says as he starts to walk over to her.

Normal

They both stop about five feet away from each other. Ghetsis spoke first "Hello their. What would your name be young lady?"

Velia gets out her camera while saying "Pardon me but its rude to ask *Cough*for someone else's name when you yourself never said yours Mr. Ghetsis Harmonia *Cough*and what would a sage like you be doing here of all places.*Cough-Cough*"

Ghetsis had the most funniest expression that anyone could have made. Velia took a pic to laugh at later. Ghetsis, infuriated, growled out "How do you know my full name and rank?"

Velia laughs and then says"I know a lot of things Harmonia. I know that N is your foster son and that *Cough*you have two other foster children both are *Cough*girls that have the names Anthea and Concordia. *Cough-Cough*I wont be telling you how I know though because..." She then says in a heavy Irish accent "A secret makes a woman, woman." (**Infinity points to who ever can find out which show this quote is off of. ;b** )

This made Ghetsis's face go red "That isn't an answer. Now tell me how you know my full name and rank!"

Velia held up her free arm "Sword." It changed into the sword that was up to the middle of her waist. She lowers it so its pointed at Ghetsis "Care to tell me that again Ms. Harmonia.*Cough*"

A few grunts chuckled at her comment but quickly shut up when Ghetsis glared at them. He turn back at her and said in a calm voice "Would you please tell me your name miss. You now all about me but I know nothing about you."

"How about a deal. *Cough*You tell me why your here, *Cough* apologize to Charna and I will tell you *Cough-Cough* my name. Fair enough?*Cough*" Velia hugged Charna even closer.

Ghetsis thought about it and said "Sorry little one...Young miss I came here to take my son back. Now would you kindly tell me you name?"

Velia looked at him and found that he looked at her in the eyes for most of the talking and concluded that he was lying and said in a disgusted voice "I won't be telling you my name *Cough*Ms. Harmonia. You lied about why *Cough-Cough*you are here. Now please leave.*Cough*"

"I am not lying!" He yelled

_"Oh god I am going to kill him if he doesn't go away."_"Look I am really good at finding *Cough*lies and you are lying. I do not appreciate being lied to. Now if you don't tell me the truth right now then go away or I may just loss my patience." She said annoyed while moving the sword lower.

"That won't work miss. I'll just dodge." He said a confident voice

"Oh and how abo*Cough-Cough*ut *Cough-Cough-Cough*"She stabs the ground so the sword didn't fall down and moved her hand to her mouth for a coughing fit.

**"Are you OK sis?" **Charna asked

_"Ya I'm fine."_

"Hey are you alright miss?" Ghetsis said as he took a step closer. Velia didn't want him any closer and grabbed the sword _"Gun."_ and it turned into the gun. She pointed it at Ghetsis and said "One more step and I'll shot."she then went back to her coughing fit but this time she coughed up blood. _"Oh great I really am allergic to chloroform."_ She thought.

* * *

Somewhere else a few minutes ago

"Oh great where is she." A man said as he looked through some bushes "If she went go to the city then that's a mager problem." The man straitens up and looked at were the city was. He stopped as a jolt of pain went though his body. "Is Velia really in that much danger?" He wispered as he ran towards the city.

* * *

**So hows this? Sorry for the file that didn't work. It worked when I tried it. I have the description for him on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own pokemon**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

_**Pokedex**_

**Poketch**

Someone New

"Are you sick? Perhaps we should treat you over at my castle." Ghetsis says with an arrogant voice. He then turns to his men "Come and help the miss into the chop-" He stopped as Velia stood up and shot at the mens feet while thinking _"That sounded really perverted."_ Ghetsis turns back around "Oh so you still have some spunk left. Well." He takes out a pokeball and tosses it up in the air "How will you do against a Hydreigon that is level 30. Come on out!" He yelled as the ball started to fall and out came the Hydreigon.

_"Shit. I don't want to hurt any Pokemon. Especially when I'm having an allergic reaction that I could die from and Charna could be hurt in the fight."_ Velia thought as she stumbled back and bumped into something.

She turned her head and saw a man that was almost a foot taller than her with white shoulder length hair and held together a gold head band, red eyes with green dots under each, a yellow cape, white gloves, and a white dress shirt, and a yellow belt. The bottom of the shirt has yellow edges along with a sign of sorts that looked like the ring that Arceus has. It looked more like a suit then anything with the white pants, also with yellow edges, and yellow dress shoes.

_"Who is this wacko."_ She thought bewildered as she felt a prick on her neck

The dud then said "Are you OK Zorua, Vel?" Her eyes widen as he said that. "Do you not recognize me?"

That question got her irritated and she unconsciously yelled "How should I now who you are when I have never meet you!" her eyes widened again after she finished talking because she didn't cough at all "Hey I'm not coughing anymore."

"Of course your not Vel. I used the antidote " The wacko said "and how can you not recognize me?*sigh* I guess all that research you did on Pokemon as humans did nothing for ya."

She thought for a minute and then remembers the picture of Arceus that she thought looked best. She blushed and was going to hit him with the handle of the gun. "Oh so your the one that teleported me here with out so much as a warning! You son of a-" but was cut off as Arceus puts his hand over her mouth and he over to N.

"We don't want to ruin his innocent mind now do we?" Arceus whispers and Velia nods. He removes his hand and takes a step back.

Velia turns to N "Hey N what do you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know. Was it son of a gun?" He answered

_"No I was going to say son of a mother fucking basterd but he does have such an innocent mind."_ She then turns to her pokemon. "You guys up for a battle?"

**"Hell ya we are!" **They exclaim excitedly.

"Hey N can you look after Charna?" She asks as she holds her out to him.

"Sure."

"Hey are you going to battle or not?" Getsis yelled annoyed.

"OK then. Battle stances!" She yells as she turns to were the Hydreigon was. Edna, Luna and Solaria got in front of her ready for directions.

"Hold it!" Getsis yells "Three on one isn't fair."

"Actually it is because my pokemon are all level ten while yours is level fifty-four. Three times ten equals thirty which is twenty-four levels lower then yours. Plenty fair."

"All right. Now to start things off, Solaria use attract, Luna use shadow ball and Hestia use outrage." Velia said.

Solaria did a cute pose and hearts flu toward Hydreigon and a ball of darkness was made in front of Luna and was hurled at him. They both made contact and pushed Hydreigon back. Hestia's eyes glow red and its body becomes outlined in a red aura as well. It then jumps up and continuously punches and kicks Hydegion. After shes done, the aura disappears.

Ghetsis then said "Very good...Vel was it? But not good enough. Hydreigon use surf!"

The Hydreigon made a wave appear and it hit Luna making her get knocked out.

Velia felt a ping of pain in her left leg but didn't show it "Luna!" Velia yells as she runs over to her and picked luna up. She checks them out and found that Luna had a bruise as big as a fist on her back leg. She hugs her close as tears start to stream down her face because of her sadness and the pain in her leg.

Solaria seeing her sister in pain became enraged as a bright light surrounded her. Her ears grew taller and her tail became thin, forked. Her fur became a lilac color and her eyes became purple. A red gem appeared on her head also. **"Your dead!"** She called out when the light faded.

Velia turned her head toward her and smiled a little "Congrats Solaria." Solaria only nods.

"Solaria, would you like a new move for this battle?" Arceus asks.

**"Sure but I get to pick. You taught us every single move their is...I chose Giga Impact."** She said

"Good choice." He then throws a disk. Hestia catches it and places it on Solaria's forehead and shatters after a few seconds. After a few moments the disk shatters.

Solaria charged at Hydreigon with a lot of power and it was a miss.

"Hydreigon use Focus blast." Ghetsis yells and Hydreigon was focusing to use the blast.

Velia stands up "Are you ready Solaria?"

**"Yes."**

"Alright Solaria, Impact. Hestia dragon claw."

She then charges at Hydreigon again this time it was a direct hit and Hydreigon was turned upside down right before he shot the blast and one of Hesia's hands become surrounded in a light blue, claw-shaped energy. She then strikes Hydreigon with one of them.

"Grrr. Fire blast!"

"Dodge."

They both dodged from Hydreigons attack.

"OK then Hestia use incinerate and Solaria use giga impact once more." Velia says

Hestia attacked Hydreigon with fire and Solaria charged again and had made a critical that finished off Hydreigon.

**"Yeah we did it!" **Hestia yells as Solaria turns and runs to Velia who was still holding Hestia and Luna.

"Don't worry Solaria, they will be all right." Velia says as she gave her a smile and was about to turn toward nurse joy but before she could go anywhere a hand came down on her head.

"It's OK Velia. She just needs to be healed." She looks up and found Arceus looking down at her.

"Grrr. Hydreigon return." Everyone then turned their heads when Ghetsis turns his own head toward them and says "This isn't over yet Vel, N. I will get you next time we meet." He then walks toward the chopper along with his goons and leaves.

Velia looked back down "We'll talk about why you brought me here later Arc." She then moves away and walks back to the pokemon center.

* * *

**OK so. How do you like it? Is the battle seen alright? Is it to dramatic? All criticism welcome.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I do not own pokemon**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

_**Pokedex**_

**Poketch**

More New Questions Then Answers

"Right we'll talk later." Arceus says as he watches Velia walk toward nurse Joy and handed her Luna and walked toward N to get Charna who has already transformed into her human form once Ghetsis left.

"Thanks for looking after her N."

"No problem. Just one..." He was about to say some thing else but noticed that Velia's eyes had become dark and stopped.

"Velia." Nurse joy called "I need you to come over here."

"OK. Hestia return you too Solaria." Velia takes Charna's hand and walked over to nurse joy and they walk into the pokemon center.

N walked over to Arceus and asked "Who are you?"

Arceus thought for a minute "I guess you could say that I'm Velia's Godfather but please don't tell her I said that."

N raises an eyebrow "Why?"

"Well to put it simple she hates me."

"Why?"

"Please stop asking questions."

"OK." N walked towards his pokemon "Is everyone OK?" They all nod "Does anyone want to go back into your pokeballs?" They all nod again and he gets the pokeballs out "OK return."

Lamia and Theo walked up to him "So who was that?"

N looked at them with a confused expression as Lamia hit Theo over the heard "Idiot your supposed to give more ditale to which person your asking about."

"I did. I asked 'who _was_ that' meaning past tents."

"Oh that was Ghetsis, my dad."

"Ya he said as much a long with Velia right?"

"Ya but I don't know how she knows all that."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"So are you just being rebelis?" Theo asked

"Hmm hard to say. anyway shouldn't you check on you pokemon?" N changed to subject

"Oh right." Theo and Lamia turned toward their pokemon "Everyone OK?" all their Pokemon nod. "OK return." They then turned towards each other "Jinks!"

"I said it first so you owe me a soda!" Theo called out and Lamia pouted

N just ignored them and looked back at Arceus as he saw him walk to the center "Hey wait up." Arceus ignores him and continues walking as N catches up to him. "So could you tell me more about Velia?"

Arceus stops walking "Why?"

"Because I hardly know anything about her."

"Sorry but I can't help you with that."

"Why?"

"Because if she hasn't told you anything then she wants you to figure it out yourself. She doesn't like having to tell people, mainly boys, everything about herself so she decided to become a mystery to others so they can figure her out themselves. If they can figure her out and except her for who she is then they become great friends. She also likes blunt questions and answers. That's all I can tell you."

"But aren't we already great friends?"

"Hmmm. How did she react to you asking if you can travel with her?"

"She kind of looked shocked like it was very new to her."

"Yes and how has she treated you?"

"Well she treats us kindly although a bit rude at Theo."

"Mhm. Understand able."

"And acts like she needs to protect others."

"Again, Understand able." Arceus' eyes widen as he realized his mistake to late and put his hands over his mouth.

"Why would it be understand able for her to protect others?"

"I uuu... Sorry but I need to go check on her sooo bye." Arceus sprints off to the center with N running after him.

* * *

"OK Velia. Rub this cream on the bruise once every day." Nurse Joy holds out the container

"All right." Velia grabs the container and puts it in one of the pockets "Have a great day." She turns around and starts walks toward the door but stops as Arceus runs in with N running after him. Arceus skids to a stop right in front of her and N runs into him and reals back.

"What do you want Arceus?" Velia said tiredly

"Um The talk?"

"Nope sorry. That's going to happen next week. OK?"

Arceus looked confused "Why?"

"Because I want to travel a little. Also I might just blow you head off if the reason isn't very good so I need time to calm down. Ka?"

"OK fine."

"Good. Now have a great day." she walks around Arceus and back toward the door and stops again when she hears N

"Why would it be understand able for her to protect others? Tell me why please."

"Sorry but she'll kill me if I told anyone." Arceus replied

Velia gritted her teeth and turned around "Yes I definitely would kill you Arc and N"

"Yes?"

"Don't try to look into my past. Their are somethings that are meant to stay hidden and sense Ghetsis is after us both it would be safer for us to travel separately. Good day." She turns back around and walked out with a gaping mouthed N.

Once she got out of the center she walked over to Lamia and Theo "Hey guys."

"Hey."

"So who is that dud that showed up out of nowhere?"Theo asked bluntly

"I guess you say he's my guardian but anyways this is where we separate until next time we meet."

"What why?" Lamia asked

"Well I'm not exactly used to company."

"Oh ok. Until next time?" Theo asked

"Yea until next time." She smiles and walks into the forest.

* * *

**OK so how was that? I may reveal what N's asking about in the next chapter. The next few chapters after that are going to be just Velia, Charna and her ****Pokemon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Pokémon. Wish I did though.**

"normal speaking"

_"thoughts"_

**"Poke speech"**

**Pokedex**

Chapter 12

Answers

Velia and Charna were walking in silence through the forest listening to the sounds the Pokemon were making until Velia spoke up.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Why don't we talk about transformations? That should pass the time."

"Sure."

"OK. So what do you want to know first?"

"Well the first time I transformed I felt tired. Whats that all about?"

"Oh well that's the down side to being able to transform into Pokemon. We get tired if we stay in that form to long so it's dangerous. The earring I have on now helps me transform on will just like that bracelet of yours. It also helps with the tiredness. Anything else?"

Velia stares at the bracelet then looked back at Charna "Yes actually. Why can we transform?"

"Hmmm. Well Arc told me that when a Pokemon and human get together and have a kid, that kid can turn into both. Course its more complicated then that. If a male Pokemon and female human get together then a human is born that can turn into Pokemon like us. If its the other way around then its the Pokemon that can turn into a human but that's normally just pushed off as an ability."

"OK. How is the other form decided?"

"The species of Pokemon you have as a parent. You for example are a human that turns into a Pokemon so your mom was human and you dad must have been a Latios. If you were a boy then you would have been a Latios like him. I'm the same as you so my dad was a either a Zorua or a Zoroark."

"Being caught?"

"Only if your in Pokemon form."

"Triggers transformation?"

"For you, falling for ten feet or longer to trigger Pokemon transformation and six inches above the ground you turn back but that's only if you don't have that bracelet on. For me its small spaces."

"Transform on will?"

"Think really hard about it."

"Could you tell me why the nurse said you were five days old?"

"If your under five years old then your age is shown to be days, six to twelve shows in months and thirteen and up shows in years. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"That means your a year old in Pokemon form. I'm five so I'm five days old in my form."

"OK so why is it that I barley found out about this?"

"Because you were in a world where Pokemon didn't exist so your other form didn't exist as well."

"Anything else that we can do?"

"Yes. We can use our other form's signature move even though we aren't up to level and an ability. You can become invisible and use the move Mist Ball. I can make illusions and use the move Night Daze."

"How do we use them?"

"Practice. Lot's and lot's of practice."

"I know it will take practice. I'm asking what movements or thoughts it takes to activate them."

"Oh. Well for me to use illusions..." Charna's earring glowed light blue and she jumps, spinning her body while in the air. As she spins, her body starts to glow pink and her shape changes into Velia's.

"Cool." Velia walks around her and found her one flaw. "Only problem." she taps Charna's earring and she turns back.

"Ya but hey it's better then the normal tail."

"Ya that's right."

"For me to use Night Daze I need to send energy to my hands turning my gloves a light blue instead of my eyes. My body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura after I raise them as if I'm holding a knife and bring them down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appears around my body and expands outwards for about thirty feet. For you I don't know."

"Well if we don't know then lets find out."

"Alright but lets head deeper into the forest so we don't get found."

"OK." They walk a few more feet "So how did you learn to use your move and ability?"

"Let me think... I guess I was put in a position that I needed it the most. I needed Night Daze when I was attacked and Illusion when I needed to hide. Course to activate the move or ability it can't be staged."

"OK so we need to find out how to-" Charna cut her off as they reached a clearing.

"I've already got it figured out. Leave all your Pokemon with me and go look for trouble."

"That does sound like a lot of danger but what if I can't do anything?"

"You will and I'll be right here waiting. OK?"

"Fine." She sets her back pack agianst a tree and lets everyone out.

**"Hello!"**

"Hello everyone. I'm going exploring for a little bit. Ka?"

**"Why can't we come with you?"** Hestia asked the question that was on everyone's mined.

"Ask Charna over their. She can explain." Velia walked off to the tree line but stops and turns around "If the egg in my backpack starts to shake. Call me." She turns back around and didn't see the looks her Pokemon were giving Charna.

* * *

"It's been an hour. I've fought two Scolipedes so far and still nothing." She kicks a rock and went flying.

**"OWW! WHO HIT ME!"** something yell and she stopped walking. She looked around wearily and spotted a moving bush in the direction the rock went. **"Oh so your the one!"**She was about to turn when a Druddigon jumped out roaring with a bump on it's head.

It looked at her angrily before charging at her. Velia got over her shock just in time to dodge and ended up lying on the ground."Great an angry Druddigon. Just my luck." She gets up and runs away with the Druddigon chasing after her. It's teeth glow white and try's bite Velia. She turns to the right and narrowly avoided being crushed by it's powerful teeth. She turned to the left and stumbles. She try's to keep her balance but ended up falling onto her knee's. She quickly got up and looked around. Their were no way she could run because the Druddigon was right behind her._ "OK Vel focus. Your in a life threatening situation. Think. What would a latias think or do to go Invisible... THAT'S IT!" _She starts to think about her surroundings and disappearing into it. She looked at the Druddigon to see it's face looking confused.

**"Were did that girl go? I can still smell her but I can't see her."**

Velia with held a chuckle and looked at her hands to see nothing. _"Yes. Got that down but now I need to figure out how to use mist ball... Well the information I gathered from the move said that a Latias creates a ball of mist over the opponent. Well lets see if I can make one."_ She thinks about the water vapor in the air clumping together to make a ball. She started to see the particles forming but not yet clumping. She smirks and stops _"Well that's harder to do then turning invisible." _She sneaks around the Druddigon who was still looking around. When she was a few yards away she ran away trying to find were everyone was.

* * *

**So how was that? Do you like the answers? Are their any that you don't understand?**


	13. Discontinued

Sorry if your hoping for a new chapter. This story is being discontinued. Sorry for the inconvenience


End file.
